PBS Kids: Neo-Cyberchase Galactica USA!
Special Note: '''Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as satorial entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. '' The show '''Also see-''Cyberchase Galactica, PBS Kids TV show. The clasic Cyberchase show had Followed the legendary and awesome adventures of three extraordinary shool kids kids, collectively called The CyberSquad. Cyberchase Galactica was a late 21st and early 22nd century educational/entertainment show by PBS Kids. It was meant to be both a humorous production and a serious, morally accurate one that reflected student life in 22nd century California after the 20 year Japanese occupation. The viewership age range was given as susceptible for 10 to 15 year olds. American then sold the franchise and it became a major Martian colonist, Canadian, Mexican, Japanese, S.Korean, Peruvian, Guatemalan, Dutch, South African TV cartoon show success. Russia had annexed the Aleutian Islands in 2094 and China lost the battle of Guam some years earlier, but Bushido code was all the rage in Japan and it's colonies of Taiwan and Wake Atoll. The USA had been shafted at the Battle of Stika by the Sino-Russian fleet in 2075, but Canada, Mexico and Japan stole the cookies and took the embattled land south of Vancouver in rival campaigns with out much of a fight. Locations mentioned See-''Cyberchase Galactica, PBS Kids TV show.'' Characters #Sheila's life long friend Anna Robinson-Matsu was a major stabilising influence in her life. #Maggie Libertine principle of Pinhead High School. She had a diabetic Persian cat called Phyllis. #Sheila's younger sister Agness. #Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. #Susan's younger sister Bekki. #Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. #Sheila's depressive and defeatist school mate, Hiroko Anderson. #Kiki Hakkenen was the child of 2 Finnish tourists who got trapped in Sacramento during the invasion. # Rachel Burns was an adopted Australian orphan and Kiki's friend. # Sacrimento's Mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. #Mayor Morrison daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. She was regularly beaten up by Japanese and Russian cops. #Sacrimento's mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. #The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black was a major source of trouble for all the cast until she was executed in Santa Barbra by the Japanese. #Katie Ping was a conscience stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child. #Sorsha's daughter, Elle O'Conner had been expelled from primary school due to her A.D.H.D. He stories covered child-hood mental illness issues. #Sally Roads was Pinhead High School's stressed-out councilor. She was trying to balance the genuine need for school care, real psychology, treating student P.T.S.S. and the Japanese empire's political brainwashing. #Kelly Saddler was orphaned on her 10th birthday and reluctantly put up for sail at the local labour by her bankrupt granny. Sheila's family bought her for a modest sum and adopted her. #Shauna O'Conner was a unloved I.T. teacher at Pinhead High School. She was caught between here job and political taboos. She was yet another person with a job-morality-politics conflict ruing her life. #Susan's fashion conscious daughter, Marsha was addicted to hair-dyeing, trendy clothes and dieting. She was involved in a major anti-anorexia story during most of the second season. She supported the C.R.M. and was yet another teenage social-political rebel. Leading plots and story lines See-''Cyberchase Galactica, PBS Kids TV show.'' 25 topical images Yumemi Yumeno2.jpg|The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black is shot by a LA electro-laser firing squad in the last episode. Katarina.jpg|Sacrimento's confused Mayor, Jane Morrison, has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Californian Prefect Hidekki Takeshi. She was yet another person with a job-morality-polatics conflict ruining her life. Morino18.jpg|Mayor Morrison daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. She was regularly beaten up by Japanese and Russian cops. TomokoTakase.png|The conscious stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child Katie Ping. Noriko5.jpg|Maggie Libertine (she had a cat called Phyllis), was the panicking principle of Pinhead High School, Sacramento, California. She was yet another person with a job-morality-politics conflict ruining her life. Lita Kino (Uniform).jpg|Sheila's life long friend from Longend High School, Anna Robinson-Matsu. Rini (Uniform).gif|Sheila's younger sister Agness. Mina (Sailor Moon).png|Kiki was a loyal school mate and confident of Sheila's. Young Hotaru.png|Susan's younger sister Bekki. Amy Anderson.jpg|Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. Usagi tsukino gif 123456.gif|Sheila Johnson doing a punishment at Pinhead High School for eating at class. I Wuv You.jpg|Sheila did some weird things so as to convince here critics she had mental problems so they would not suspect she worked for the D.R.M. Evil Serena.jpg|Sheila Johnson forces Anna Macaulay to were a kimono to school as a prank. Raye Hino (Civilian).png|Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. Oh Geez.jpg|Anna and Sheila were accidentally youthend from 18 to 14 and 17 to 8 respectively in a episode set in the Typeco Atomic Lab in L.A. Ami61.jpg|Susan (originally Steve) Smith struggles with her academia ant Burnt-end High School even after tinting her hair blue. Her story-line covered the issues surrounding transsexual lifestyles under the harsh Japanese rule. Usagisinging.png|Kiki Hakkenen and her orphaned Australian friend Rachel Burns singing in a L.A. karioki bar. Mika Kayama28.jpg|A since from Anna's troubled childhood. 124699.jpg|Sheila's 18th birthday party. 073050.jpg|Sheila with here devoted school mate, Hiroko Anderson, drinking green tea. 008-0.jpg|Shauna's daughter, Ellie O'Conner had been expelled from primary school due to her A.D.H.D. He stories covered child-hood mental illness issues. 003-0.jpg|Sally Roads was Pinhead High School's stressed-out councilor. She was trying to balance the genuine need for school care, real psychology, treating student P.T.S.S. and the Japanese empire's political brainwashing. She was yet another person with a job-morality-polatics conflict ruining her life. 085.jpg|Kelly Saddler was orphaned on her 10th birthday and reluctantly put up for sail at the local labour by her bankrupt granny. Sheila's family bought her for a modest sum and adopted her. 219.jpg|Shauna O'Conner was a unloved I.T. teacher at Pinhead High School. She was caught between here job and political taboos and was beaten up in an episode for reluctantly denying Japanese and Chinese war crimes in 2095. She was yet another person with a job-morality-polatics conflict ruining her life. Reika Nishimura crystal.jpg|Sally's fashion conscious daughter, Marsha was addicted to hair-dyeing, trendy clothes and dieting. She was involved in a anti-anorexia story in the second season and a pro-C.R.M. rally at the local youth club in a episode of season 3. Ethnic foot note . Category:Scenario Cyberchase TV Category:PBS Kids Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:Japan Category:Canada Category:United States Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Russia